Here's Tyson Block
by charmingxxx
Summary: AU: Massie Block has a twin brother, Tyson. Everyone wants him, except Claire. So it's true, guys DO pick on the girls they like. ClaireTyson. Some Closh. For TheSerialKisser and juicyqueen4life
1. My Property!

Tyson Block. Everything about him screams hottest-guy-in-the-whole-school. His caramel eyes, coffee hair, and smirky lips are irresistable to most girls in the school. Plus? His sweet exterior fools all the teachers, so he gets away with everything. His muscles are the perfect size. Even Goldilocks wouldn't be picky with him.

Too bad he's a total, conceited, stuck up asshole.

Of course, I'm the only one who knows this. The only one. Because for some reason, he's always picking on me. Only me. And that's so abnormal, because I'm not the only LBR out there, you know. He's nice to everyone. Except me. Claire Lyons. Luckiest girl in the world.

And if you didn't pick up on the sarcasm...

Okay, he's hot, that I have to admit. But I don't want him. Not that I could have him anyway.

Tyson is taken by the Alicia Rivera. I heard that it's pretty obvious that they should be together, since they're two of the most flawlessly gorgeous people in our grade. And now, Alicia wasn't just the most gorgeous too, she was the most envied, because she scored Tyson. But that could probably be because of her connections, being BFFy with his sister and all. But I've never seen her before.. only heard stuff about her.

I sit inside the Range Rover, admiring the tiny refrigerator and the sleekness of everything. Rich girls had it all, and I'm getting a glimpse of what they have. I see Massie and Tyson Block coming out of their house, with a model's look. They were striking twins. Parents must think Kendra was lucky for giving birth to a pair of beautiful kids.

Massie throws open the door as Tyson says, "Remember, lil sis, you and all your little friends, except Alicia, squeeze in the back. The front is reserved for me and my friends." Then he sees me indifferently sitting and smirks, "That goes for you too, Lyons. You happen to be sitting in my spot. I always get the window seat."

"If you hadn't noticed, there's a window right there, too," I reply, pointing to the other side.

"But _that's_ my spot, it was always my spot," Tyson explains, nodding at my seat, as if he was the king and I was to follow his every orders.

"Normally, I'd move, but last night you didn't exactly give me the warmest welcome," I snap, crossing my arms, challengingly. Massie is scary, but Tyson is just annoying. I can handle annoying. I've been living with Todd since forever, so annoying, I can work with.

"Oh, you mean when I offered to carry your bags and dutifully did the job without complaint?" Tyson snaps back.

"Wrong!" I exclaim, "When you were in the middle of the stairs, you dropped my bags down the stairs purpose, amd everything fell out, and I had to clean it all!"

"It was an accident," Tyson laughs.

"Yeah, riiiight," I roll my eyes.

"Doesn't matter how many bags I drop down the stairs, it won't change the fact that that seat, is mine," Tyson insists.

"I don't see your name on it anywhere," I childishly say, sticking out a tongue.

"You wanna bet?" Tyson argues, "Check it out." I turn around and, just like he said, there were the worlds PROPERTY OF TYSON BLOCK stitched in gold thread on the seat. I'm so shocked how spoiled these brats can get.

"Okay, then, I'm going to borrow it," I cross my arms, stubbornly.

"No one takes Tyson's seat from him," Tyson is just as stubborn, "If you're sitting on my seat, guess I'd have to sit on you."

"What? No!" I cry, as Tyson sits on my lap and leans back.

"Ah, comfy," Tyson said, grinding his butt on me.

"Get your fat butt off me!" I shriek, pushing him as he presses his back against me to squish me so I'm muffled, "Isaac! Isaac, please help?" But Isaac shrugs helplessly as he tries not to burst out laughing. "Okay, okay, I'll get off your precious, special seat, okay?" I wait for him to stand up. He doesn't. "C'mon, I'm suffocating in your disgusting overdose of cologne! Get!! Off!" I shove him, but he won't budge. And even though I did notice it was because of his muscles, I did not think about it. I didn't. Really.

"Nah, I decided _you're_ my seat now, I like you better," Tyson smirks, and scooting further on my lap.

"But _I'm_ not your property," I argue, irritated, "Check me out. No gold stitching on me that says I'm yours. See?"

"Actually, anything on my property is my property and you're on my property, so, therefore, you are my property," Tyson looks so triumphant and I'm willing to do anything to wipe that smirk off his stupid, cute face.

We stop by Alicia Rivera's house. I'm able to see Tyson's girlfriend now. She's unbelievable gorgeous, even more than Massie, which is hard to pull off. I can see why Tyson and she are going out together. But whatever! That's not the problem. Alicia doesn't seem to notice that her boyfriend is sitting on someone, which I was counting on, so she'd scream for him to get off. And then they start making out. "Heyy, sweetie," Alicia says, as she comes up for air in their French kiss.

Right. In. Front. Of. Me. I close my eyes in disgust. But then Alicia screams, so I have to open my eyes. "Ehmagawd! Is that a broomstick you're sitting on?!" Alicia exclaims, her eyes scorching me with her unmistakable hatred. "Get awff my boyfriend!"

...Did she just say what I think she said? Did she tell _me_ to _get off_ her boyfriend? Does she not see that it's him on top of me?? Doesn't see that I'm not enjoying this at all?! OK, let me be Captain Obvious here. "I'll try, but to do that, I'd have to be _on_ him first," I point out.

"Then get _away _from him," Alicia commands. I sigh, hopelessly.

"That's what I wanted to do for the whole entire time," I yell at Tyson, shoving him. This time, he isn't resisting.

"Get off my territory," Tyson orders, looking down me.

"Of course," I stand, "What Tyson wants, Tyson gets, right?"

"Right, I'm glad we all understand that now," Tyson growls, and I step on his feet on purpose when I go over to my seat.

"Are we done being babies now?" Massie is displeased, rolling her eyes, "If I'm late for school and this gets me a detention, I'm not going to be happy, and no one's happy when I'm happy. So. If you want to be happy, then make me happy: shut up and can Isaac drive already?"

"Don't tell me you're threatening me, sis," scoffs Tyson, challengingly.

Massie stiffens and says, "I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to the Broomstick." Alicia cackles, and I redden.

"This broomstick has a name, you know," I snap.

"We know, we just don't care to remember," Alicia says.

* * *

During the car pool, I meet Kristen, Dylan, Cam, Derrington, and Josh. The girls are hostile, but the guys are pretty nice. Although I've noticed that the Blocks are alpha. Cam, Derrington and Josh are followers to Tyson, and Kristen, Dylan, and Alicia does whatever Massie says. Massie is flirting with Cam, and Kristen and Dylan are all giggly over Derrington. Alicia is being all lovey dovey over Tyson. I'm the invisible girl, watching everything.

"So, what's your name?"

I turn, to see a bright smile on a tan face with dark hair and dark eyes. His lips are a natural pink. Josh, that was his name, right? "C-C-Claire," I manage. God, be more cooler, Claire!

"Kuhkuhkuhlaire?" Tyson mocks, "Niiice."

"Now I know why you have big ears," I shoot, angrily, "Because you like to listen to other people's conversations with them!" Did he have to embarrass me in front of hot guys too?? "No one was talking to you, anyway."

"I don't have big ears!" Tyson reddens, and I snicker as he fingers his ear. "Tell me, are my ears big?" he asks everyone. Then everyone, including Alicia, exchange knowing glances and they all start to snicker with me. He's trying to preserve his pride now. "Who cares if I have big ears, Lyons?"

"Yeah, yeah, who cares?" I say sarcastically, "You're wayyyy too hot that it's going to take more than a pair of humongous ears to ruin your hotness, right?"

"You know what, Lyons?" Tyson says, "You think _you're_ hot enough to put me down?" His arrogance is so overwhelming. He says, "Alright, who here says I'm hotter than Lyons?" All the girls raised their hands. "Alright, who says Lyons is hotter than me?" All the guys raised their hands. "Ha! Four votes for me and three for you. Do the math, I win."

I crack up, "You won by default, smart one. Why would a _girl_ say I'm hotter than a _guy_?"

"Yeah, that'd be wrong on so many levels," Cam says.

"Hey, how about this?" I ask, and lean towards the front seat. I ask, "Isaac, who do you think is hotter: me or Tyson?"

Isaac laughs, obviously thinking this was funny, "You."

"Ha! So it's a tie!" I rub it in Tyson's face.

"Dude, that's cheating!" Tyson says. He pleads, "C'mon, Isaac, my parents pay you!"

"I didn't vote you just 'cause Ty's a guy, I voted you because you're pretty," Josh compliments, with a glowing smile. I blush.

"If it was a contest between you and Tyson, there'd be no competition, I would choose you," I reply, shyly.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

* * *

I stuff my stuff in my locker (hey, that's a pun! ...right?) and smell a perfume-y stench creeping around my nose. It's the one and only Alicia Rivera. And something tells me she's not here to welcome me to the school.

"Listen, and by listen, I mean listen good," Alicia looks ferocious, and that's why I listen. "I don't think of you as a threat, but just as an enforcement, keep your distance between you and my boyfriend, alright? We're going to have certain issues if you don't. Don't think I thought of that thing as playing around in the car in the morning."

"Wait, Josh is your boyfriend?" I ask.

"No, I mean Tyson!" Alicia seems frustrated, "He was sitting on you today! He never sits on me!"

"Ha, you meant Tyson??" I chuckle, "Let me get this straight: You want me to stay away from Tyson?" Alicia nods, confused. "Oh, that should be so hard! Oh, please, oh, please, don't tear us apart! The love between us... it's... too strong." I'm laughing at how ridiculous this all is and it makes Alicia even more bewildered. "Look, it's going to be painful, but I'll stay away from him for you, okay?"

* * *

"Stay away from Josh."

"What?!" I exclaim. Tyson had to be kidding, right?

"But why?" I ask, unable to understand.

"I don't want you flirting with _my_ friends!" Tyson orders.

"Why not?!"

"Just don't!"

"I can do whatever I want to!"

"Unless I say so!"

"What's so high and mighty about you that I need to listen to what _you _say?"

"Hello? I'm the Tyson Block."

"Yeah, and I'm the Claire Lyons. I don't listen to the Tyson Block."

"You don't put a 'the' before a name, idiot!"

"You're the one who did it first!"

"Yeah, I'm special. That's why I get to that."

"I don't care how special you are!"

"What the hell! Back off from my friends, okay? They're _my_ friends."

"Oh, so they're your _property_? Just like that car seat, right? Just like me?"

"You're just beginning to understand the way things are around here."

"What? That the whole world, no, excuse, the whole fucking universe revolves around the fat head of Tyson Block? Easy enough to guess. Give me one good reason why I shouldn't be around your friends, oh, excuse me, I mean _property_."

* * *

**Tysaire/Clyson or Closh/J'laire? I know you guys think Closh is cooler, but just wait and see, okay??**


	2. Stare

* * *

**Yeah, this is right when Claire comes to Westchester. I'm rewriting the whole Clique series with Tyson!  
**

* * *

I meet Layne, Meena, and Heather and make friends with them. I find them to be like one of the coolest people in the whole school, because they're one of the only girls that aren't Massie clones. Everyone here is a Massie clone. Except Layne, Meena, and Heather.

But, unfortunately, everyone here is a Tyson Block fan.

Including Layne, Meena and Heather.

And you know what else?

They just. Won't. Shut. Up. About. Him.

"OhmyGod, you practically live with Tyson Block!"

"Did you ever see him topless?"

"I heard that even his sister has a crush on him, you know?!"

I groan. Then I sigh, exasperated, "Okay. I do not live with him. We're sorta like neighbors... I live in his guesthouse. Oh, and yeah, I did see him topless," I lie. And then I make up another lie, "But he's so chunky. Like he has that extra roll of fat going on there. No abs. Know what I mean?"

"But he's still so hot!"

I roll my eyes. "But.. it's true that his sister has a huh-uuuge crush on him." That's an obvious lie.. but Massie is such a beotch I don't even care. "Like, just yesterday I heard her going, 'go out with me, Ty-T y please, I'm a better kisser than Alicia!' It was really... gross."

"TyTy? She calls him _TyTy_??"

"Yeah... Ty_Ty_!"

Layne, Meena, and Heather laugh-squeal, "EW!"

"Ew is right," I agree, trying not to laugh. Massie deserves a few rumors targeted to her.

* * *

After school, I'm thinking of making plans with Layne. I swim in the pool by myself, while Massie's friends chitchat about their cosmetics company... Glambition? Pssh, ShimmerDown is wayyy cuter.

But, yeah, I'm ignoring them and they're ignoring me. And that's cool. I don't like being alone, but if it's in an extravagant estate, I could so work with being alone. But of course, nothing goes right in Westchester. At least, not for me. There I was, enjoying sweet solitude.., and then..

"Cowabunga!"

With one big dive, he almost empties the entire pool.

And don't tell me you don't know who _he_ is, because you do.

I nearly drown and when I come up for air, he's grinning. Like he's proud of himself or something. "Man, did you see that?" he asks, eagerly, like a little kid. Like Todd, sort of. I pretend I don't see him. Which is harder than it sounds, because he's so... sculpted. I swiftly wade through the water and gingerly step out, wrapping a towel quickly around my waist. "What the hell?" Tyson isn't used to being ignored, I can tell. "What'd I ever do to you? Hey! When I talk, you listen." I walk ahead, but then he grabs my ankle and pulls me back in the pool.

I scream and get a mouthful of water. And chlorine! Uh, gross!

I burst out of the water like an angry dolphin, sputtering water. "Leave me alone."

"What's up with you?" Tyson asks.

"I just don't feel like swimming any more because I see a big piece of _shit_ in the pool," I say, making a face.

"You serious? Where?" Tyson looks around so bewildered and grossed out, I actually laugh out loud.

"You really can't see it?" I smirk. He squints at my smirk.

"...Hey, wait!" Tyson is pissed, I can tell. "You calling me a piece of shit?"

"So you _can _see it!" I gasp, patting his shoulder, "Smart boy!"

He smirks at my hand patting his shoulder. "I knew it. Not even you can resist touching me." I jerk away, disgustedly. "Hey, if you don't mind it and I don't mind it, what's the problem?" I roll my eyes. I pet his shoulder and he thinks it's because I just had to touch him because he looked so delicious.

Pfft. Please.

"The problem is, sweetcheeks, I don't like you," I say, knowing he doesn't care but wanting to bruise his enormous ego, "At all."

"Is it because of _Josh_?" Tyson asks. He sees me blush furiously and now, it's his turn to smirk. "I knew it. I tried to keep you away from Joshie-poo and you get all 'OMFG, you're a bastard' with me."

"N-no!" I turn away from him. "It's not because of Josh!" Curse my cheeks! Why did God curse me with such.. easily blushable cheeks?

"He has a girlfriend, already, you know," Tyson states, more coldly than I can understand.

I look down. "I'm sure he does. It's hard to find guys like him that are single. He just... reminds me of someone."

"Who?" Tyson asks, and his concern softens me.

"No one," I quickly realize I was about to pour out all my feelings about the guy I fell in love with and left behind in Florida.

To Tyson... of all people. But he's not much of an asshole that he came out to me the first time.

Alicia suddenly sees us and squeal, "Tyson, why didn't you tell me you came back from soccer practice??" Kristen and Dylan does not hide the fact that they like Tyson's abs.

"Oh, I didn't see you there," Tyson lies, and I can tell he's lying.

"Gawd, why do you look like that?" Alicia asks Tyson, and I fade away into the background, forgotten and ignored.

"Like what?" Tyson asks.

"Like Josh ever since the whole breakup with his GF," Alicia says, "Honestly, he's being such a PITA." Tyson seems to not comprehend. "You know, a Pain In The Ass. Since last week when he and his GF broke up, he's so guh-loomy."

I'm about to say to Tyson, "You said he had a girlfriend!" But I don't, and wonder why he lied about something like that. And then I realize it's because he is an asshole. He wants me to keep my distance between Josh because he doesn't want me associating with his friends.

Because they're his property and the whole universe revolves around his big-eared head.

* * *

**TYSON'S POINT OF VIEW:  
**

Claire looks pissed off.

Why did I lie to her about Josh? I never had a problem with girls flirting with my friends... I never even had a problem with my brat of a sister flirting with my friends.. so why do I care about Claire flirting with Josh?

And why am I with Alicia?

"C'mon, let's have a little fun in the pool," Alicia presses herself against me, but I'm not feeling like it.

"Go play with the make up," I brush her off, "I gotta go do something."

I have to think. Yeah. I barely hear Alicia's indignant scoff as I leave the pool. I drape a towel on my shoulders and walk towards my house. I glance at the guesthouse. Just a glance, for no reason. I wasn't looking for Claire, hell no.

But I find her, anyway. I see her through her bedroom window and she's... changing her clothes... Shit.

What an idiot. She's changing right in front of the window with the curtains wide open. The window's open too, and there's no screen to even blur the sight just a little. I shouldn't be bashing idiots, though, because I'm an idiot too, because I'm staring. Look away, Tyson, dammit, there's nothing to see!!

Too bad the view is so zoomed out. Did I just think that?! No, I, Tyson Block, do _not_ want to see a close up of Claire changing. I should be grateful I.. shit, she took off her swimsuit and she's putting on clothes. Suddenly, with a cry, she trips on something and falls out of view.

I laugh out loud. Then, realizing she could hear me laughing, I run into my house and she gets up to look out the window.

Good thing I'm a fast runner she doesn't see me.

Why did I stare? I shut my eyes, wanting to eliminate the memory, but find myself bringing it back instead.

I need to get drunk.

* * *

**BACK TO CLAIRE'S POV:**

I hang out with Layne until her brother Chris comes picking her up, at six. The sky is darkening and I take it as a bad sign. It's probably telling me to avoid Tyson. "OhmyGod, Tyson!" I hear Layne giggle.

Suddenly, coming out of Chris's car, Tyson appears. He can't stand up straight and his face is red. I look at Chris for an explanation and he laughs, "He's drunk. Take care of my buddy, alright? For some reason he wanted to drink today. I'm older than him and I never drank as much as he did today!" He grins. "The worst is over. He threw up in my driveway. Tell him that he has to come over and clean it up when he's sober, alright?"

"But-" I say, but unable to say any more because Tyson kisses me. I freeze, wondering whether to let him finish or shove him off or something. His kiss lights a wildfire across my cheeks. Suddenly, my lips detach from my brain and start kissing back. Uncertainly at first, and then...

Chris and Layne are surprised. Chris laughs as if it was the funniest thing he's ever seen and Layne giggles in that "oooooh" kind of way. "I'll leave you two alone," Chris says, before driving off.

I come to my senses. I push him and, you guessed it, smacked him. Not across the face though..., but that's because I missed and hit his arm, not because I wanted to save his pretty face from being all hurt!

Seriously, I missed!

"I'm not Alicia!" I snap.

"Alicia? Who's Alicia?" Tyson asks, throwing out a hiccup.

"Forget it!" I say. I'm mad. Really mad. He stole my first kiss! ...No, wait, I mean, my first kiss in Westchester. I don't like to think of my real first kiss in Florida as my real first kiss... because of reasons. But that doesn't matter anymore. My first kiss was an asshole, and now, so is my second! "I can't believe- that was- why- I can't- you got drunk and- you asshole- my first kiss!" I can't form complete sentences.

"That was your first kiss?" Tyson asks, "You could've fooled me!"

"I didn't want you as my first kiss!" I shout, upset. Josh. I wanted someone like him to be a first. "You drunk, horny, conceited, self-centered-"

"Are you done?"

"Not yet- stuck up, arrogant, stupid, selfish, lying-"

"Okay, you really have to stop now."

"Almost done- jackass!" I finish with a nod.

"I might be a jackass, but I'm the jackass that stole your first kiss.. if it was your first kiss, which I don't believe," Tyson says, with that annoying note of triumph in his voice that makes me want to... grr!

"I hate you," I hiss, and I could tell I caught him off guard.

"What?" he demands.

"I hate you!" I repeat.

"Then why did you-" Tyson stops talking and turns away. "Okay, so you hate me."

"You didn't finish your sentence," I notice, crossing my arms.

"What sentence?" Tyson decides to act like a wise guy, "I always finish my sentences. My sentences are always finished, never unfinished." My glare hardens and he gives in, "Right... so I was about to finish.. Why did you kiss me back?"

I open my mouth to deny it, but I can't lie for my life, "I.. I didn't... you're drunk! You don't know that... you.. you don't know anything! I didn't and I will, I mean, never will kiss you back! If, uh, you ever kiss me again... which you won't!" Tyson scoffs and I say, "If I did kiss back, it would've been my hormones! Not me!" I feel like a little girl.

"Ha, so my 'big ears' don't get in the way of the rest of my hotness, right?" Tyson asks slyly.

"I still don't like you," I growl. I start hitting myself in the head rather hard multiple times. Tyson grabs my hands to stop me.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asks, alarmed at that psychotic spazzout.

"Trying to get amnesia," I reply, "I'll pretend that kiss never happened. If anyone ever asks me in the future about who I've kissed, I'll list every kiss I had, but I'll leave you out!"

"I won't," Tyson grins, "'Cause in a way, that was my first kiss too."

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused, "I've seen you go on a frenzied makeout with Alicia lots of times. And I'm sure you've kissed lots of girls before Alicia..., not because I think you're hot!" I add, when I see a trace of his smirk appear. "It's because girls seem to think you're hot... not me, though, even though, I'm a girl... but like, I don't think you're hot; I'm just saying a lot of girls do." I blabber, and then I stop myself before he thinks I'm lying.

...Too late. He's smirking away like there's no tomorrow.

"Riiight, you don't like me," Tyson says, nodding like he understood.

"You don't believe it, do you?" I ask.

"I didn't say that," Tyson snickers.

"But you implied it," I press.

"How did I imply it?" Tyson asks.

"With your smirk!" I rant, "With that stupid, arrogant smirk! It's always there! I never see you smirk-less! You think you're sooo hot when you smirk, don't you? Wipe that smirk off your face!"

"I don't smirk," Tyson smirks.

"Why did you get drunk today anyway?" I ask, "The idea that someone like me was setting a foot on a part of your territory, Josh, was too traumatizing that you had to go and brainwash yourself with alcohol?"

"It's none of your business," Tyson says, and I could tell I'm bothering him.

"You should be lucky you're drunk or you wouldn't have an excuse for kissing me," I say, threateningly, "If you weren't drunk, I would've...!"

"Would've what?" Tyson eggs me on, "Kissed me longer?"

"In your dreams and in my nightmares," I quip. I brush back my blond bangs and say, "Now that was a very pleasant conversation and I'd love to stick around and chat some more, but unfortunately, I am in the mood to.. do something better. Have a good day, Tyson."

And as I walk off, I hear him go, "Remember to close your curtains, Lyons!" I turn back, and he's laughing.

I don't think I heard him right. Close my curtains? What does that mean?

**No Mosh. Sorry. I don't like Massie. At all.**


	3. Pillows

**Thanks for reviewing!!**

* * *

Next evening, I close my curtains, just in case Tyson was actually being wise about something as he was overwhelmed by whatever he drank. There are tests that prove your smarter when you drink you know.

Or maybe I just made that up at one point in my head. I honestly don't remember.

And what did he mean when he said, "In a way, it's my first kiss, too"?

Does that mean that it was his first time being someone's first kiss?

No way. Tyson must be at least five girls' first kiss, I'm sure. I mean, seriously, everyone is in desperate love with him. Except me, of course. So that's not what he meant, I guess. Oh! I know. He probably meant it was the first time kissing someone that dislikes him.

That makes sense. That's what he means, right? If that's what he meant, why do I have this weird feeling that.. it's not it?

Maybe he said it just because he knows it'll bother me! That's it! I roll my eyes. I cannot believe I let him get to me like that.

After school, Massie calls me. Not that I have a cell phone. She called me at my house phone.., or, um, her guesthouse phone.  
"Yeah?" I ask, wondering what she could possibly want from me. If she asks me for my homework, I'll just give her all the wrong answers.

"Claire?"

"Yeah?"

"I have a party tonight at my house, ah-bviously you know about it."

"Yeah?"

"Uh, Kuh-laire?"

"Yeah, Mah-ssie?"

"Do_ nawt_ pop out the first syllable of my name like that. You do nawt do that to my name. You see, I only get to do it. That's my thing. You go get your own thing." I hear her scoff, "LBR."

"This LBR is going to hang up now," I say.

"Don't you dare," Massie sounds like a porcupine would when it's bristling its spikes in anger.

"What do you want?" I ask, impatient.

"It's nawt like you have anything better to do than talk to me, so don't pretend you have a life," Massie says and I just roll my eyes. She continues, obviously pleased I don't say anything, "You have to be at the party. My Mom is making me invite everyone. She wants you there, especially. It's our way of 'bonding'. But you stay away from me there, okay?"

"With pleasure," I say, "I don't even want to go."

"If you don't, my Mom won't let me have the party," Massie snaps, "She'll think I didn't want you there, which I don't, but she's not supposed to know that."

"Fine, fine!" I wince, "If your voice gets any higher, I'll have a seizure."

* * *

This is so stupid. I didn't know Massie invited boys, but then again, it's probably her brother's party too. Everyone is dancing with each other, and I think games of Dirty Dice, Are You Nervous? and Spin the Bottle are popping up. I'm uncomfortable when guys try to invite me in the game. I ignore them.

Okay, I'm leaving!

And then I spot him... not Tyson. Josh. I almost shout my name at him, but then we aren't close like that so he'll probably think I'm a stalker. But then _he_ spots _me_, and waves me over. I walk over to him, and he's with all his soccer buddies. "Claire, hey!" When Josh smiles, it's extra bright against his tan skin.

"Hey, Josh," I try not to giggle.

"Hey, hey, now who's this?" some guy looks at me with suggestive raising of his eyebrows.

"Shut the hell up, Kemp," Josh says, "You're freaking her out."

"I don't bite," Kemp reassures, and then growls, "Unless you're into that kind of thing."

"And who says I'm not?" I ask, with a wink, and I could tell Kemp didn't expect that by his sudden nervousness. "Being perverted is not a talent, okay? So don't be so full of yourself."

"Whoa, she got you there, bro," Josh laughs, and I glow with pride when I could see that he admires me. We stare at each other for a moment, and then I get embarrassed and look away.

"I'm, um, thirsty," I murmur.

"Oh, I'll get you soda, it's over there," Josh quickly offers, and I nod gratefully. He shoots a warning glance at Kemp, and says, "Watch it."

"What? I'm not going to touch anything," Kemp says, raising his hands up.

"I can handle him," I assure Josh.

When Josh leaves, Kemp hands a drink out to me and says, "Oh, whaddaya know? There's a drink right here." I cautiously take it. "Yeah, yeah, it's spiked, okay?"

"Uh, not okay," I say, holding it away from me and remembering that this same exact drink made Tyson kiss me, "You guys could go get wasted, while I just.. sit back and laugh!"

"What, are you scared?" Kemp says, with a sneaky grin, "You're not afraid to stand up to me but you're afraid of this? See, I admit it, I bite, but a cup of this won't." I make a face at the drink anyway. "I knew it," Kemp says, "You make yourself out to be tough, but you're squeamish at one little cup of a drink. You're all talk, and no action... Watch me drink it-" I swipe it away from his hands.

"No way, why do you get to have all the fun?" I say. I see the glint in his eyes that tell me this is exactly what he wanted me to do and what he expected of me. I should just throw the drink in his dumb face. But I don't. Because when there's a dare, Claire Lyons will be there to do it. I throw my head back and gulp the whole thing down. "Yeaaah! That was sweeeet!"

* * *

**Tyson's POV:**

The party is okay. I've had better. Alicia is going crazy with the drinks and even though everyone else is, I don't want to drink. Tyson Block does not make a fool of himself.

_Except in front of Claire._

What the hell is that supposed to mean?! I ignore that thought, and then I find her, dancing on top of the table. Whoa. I blink a few times. Maybe I _did _drink. I can't have made her appear in front of me just by the thought of her!

The lights of the room makes her gold hair glow. Her cream-colored skin was tinted red in the cheeks from excitement. She's a skilled dancer, but she's swaying in a way that I know she was drinking. I come closer to her, tempted. Claire's ponytail is loosening. She grabs her headband and pulls it off her hair in a seductive way and shakes her hair free.

_Whoa. _Suddenly, Kemp comes up behind her and holds her hands up in the air.

"Yeah, whooo!" Claire is waving her arms. "Turn up the music higher! I can't hear it! C'mon! C'mon!" She giggles and then stumbles off the table. Good thing she was light, because I manage to catch her. Her breath smells like alcohol.

"Dude, you aren't taking the bitch from me," Kemp says, raising his fists, but I don't hit him because he's drunk. Friends don't hit drunk friends. It's not right.

"Kemp, shut the fuck up," I say. He's always trying to start fights when he's drunk.

"I'mgonfowp," Claire mumbles, shaking.

"What?" I ask.

"I'mgonafrowup," she repeats.

"...What?"

"I'm gonna.. throw up!"

"Dammit!" I carry her to the back to the deck. She starts laughing hysterically. "What the hell is so funny?"

"You fell for it!" Claire laughs, "I wasn't going to throw up! Ha! Silly rabbit." She can't stand straight. She starts pulling her shirt off herself. "It's sooooo hot here! Is it, like, summer or something?"

"No, stop!" I say, tugging her shirt back on, reddening. No way. I don't need to see her topless twice.

Not that I didn't want to but...

Seriously, I shouldn't take advantage of her like that. That's like... Kemp.

"I love you, you know that?" Claire says, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Uh, no, no, you hate me, remember?" I'm uncomfortable, but I didn't push her away like I should have. I just... let her do whatever.

"Do you love me?" Claire asks, pulling me closer.

"Maybe... I don't know...," I say. Why am I answering her anyway? She doesn't even know what I'm saying! She doesn't even know what _she's_ saying! "Claire-"

"Sshhhh," Claire says, putting a finger on my lips, "It's okay. I understand. I forgive you." I freeze as she looks at my face with an intensity I can't describe. What was she going to do? "I love you. I always will." She kisses me.

"...," I don't want to say. For the first time, Tyson Block is speechless.

"I love you, Lucas," Claire whispers.

That's when I push her away. "Lucas? Who the hell is Lucas?!" I demand, a little peeved. For the entire time, I thought she was meaning what she said. No one can resist Tyson Block, right? And now I'm _Lucas_? I mean, if she said Josh or someone like that, at least I knew who she was talking about. But Lucas? She thinks I'm this Lucas person. _No one_ uses Tyson Block. No one.

_Except.. Claire Lyons._

"Who's Lucas, Claire?" I ask again.

"Mmmmm," Claire snuggles against me, hugging me, "I can't believe you came all the way from Florida to here for me." I consider pushing her away. But I can't. I don't know why. Suddenly, she feels heavier than before, and I realize she's leaning on me because she's fallen asleep.

* * *

**Back to Claire's POV:**

I wake up in a bed bigger and softer than mine. I sniff traces of cologne on my clothes. I'm surprised to see I've slept in the clothes I wore yesterday. Where was I? Why does my head hurt? What did I do last night? I see someone sleeping on the floor in a sleeping bag. It's Tyson. I realize I'm in his bedroom... I try to remember what happened yesterday. Then I scream, "Nooo!"

"Holy shit," Tyson curses, waking up groggily, "Gave me a seizure, thanks."

"What did we do?" I ask, urgently, "Last night?"

"You got drunk as hell and I saved your ass from being molested by Kemp," Tyson answers, burying his head under the sleeping bag.

"That's it?" I ask, "Are you sure? No! You're lying!"

"Why?" Tyson asks, bewildered, "What do you think we- oh, that's sick!"

"I'm in your bedroom," I point out, "That's a big enough clue for me! Why am I in your bedroom?"

"If we did do anything like that, don't you think we'd both be, oh, I don't know, _naked_?" Tyson asks.

"Oh... um, uh, r-right," I stammer, looking away from Tyson before wrong images pop in my head.

Gah! Too late!

"But... why do my clothes smell like... like... you?" I ask, smelling my sleeves.

"Hey, you hit on me_ first_," Tyson says, defensively.

"What do you mean, I _hit on_ you?" I ask, mortified.

"I don't blame you," Tyson smirks, crossing his arms, "If I were you, I'd be _all _over me."

"If you were me?" I say, "You're already all over yourself." I grab his pillow and throw it in his face.

"Hey!" Tyson shouts, "Not the face! Anywhere.. but the face!"

"Aww, of course, cause we don't want to wuin Tyson's pwetty wittle face, do we?" I laugh and Tyson shoots me a glare. "Right?" He throws the pillow back at me, but I catch it before it could hit me.

"Ha!" I say, "You throw just like a boy!"

"I was going easy on you," Tyson snaps, with a challenging expression on his face, "But since you think you got the balls to go on a pillow fight with me-!" He jumps on the bed, whipping a pillow at me and I get him back with another pillow. I laugh; a genuine laugh, not like a sarcastic "haha-you're-sooo-funny-not" laugh or a mean "ha-you-suck" laugh. It was a real "I'm-having-fun" laugh.

He hits me with a pillow and I hit him back. I push him off the bed and tackle him. Suddenly, our pillows burst open. Feathers fly out and being weightless, they float around us. I laugh as one tickles my nose, and then I laugh again when I see that Tyson looks half-chicken. "It's like... snow," I say, "oh, yeah, and yay, I win!"

"What are you talking about?"Tyson asks, "I got the last hit!" I'm amused by how competitive he is.

"Okay, okay, just to make you happy, let's pretend you win, okay?" I suggest, clapping.

"I didn't know you wanted me to be happy," Tyson replies with a flirty smile. I've seen that smile before. But it was on a different person. Someone who hurt me badly.. someone who I fell in bottomless love with.

Lucas.

I turn away. "I... should go home."

He's hurt, I can tell. I don't want to know why. "Okay... you sure?" He's wondering if he did anything wrong. He wants me to stay. I can tell. But I don't want him to want me to stay.

**More reviews would be really cool xxoxo**


End file.
